The current invention can be used to project a light image to a desired location on a wall or ceiling to enable people to view an image such as stars, the moon, a planet, a silver-river, or another universal image that induces a pleasant mood in the dark and helps people fall a sleep in a nice environment. This is especially important for youth or kid's room applications because it allows the youth or kid to have their own favorite image surround them.
The current invention includes LED light for night time use, which is provided in a plug-in wall outlet night light or direct current (hereafter as DC) operated night light with projection features to project an image, message, data, logo, or time on a ceiling, walls, floor, or other desired surface.
As in copending allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, the current invention may use multiple LEDs as a light source to emit visible light beams that pass through one or more optics means as in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284 and create an image at a desired location with preferred characteristics such as size, dimension, area, height, distance, color, brightness, time period, and/or trigger means.
The current invention may incorporate preferred optics means such as an optics-lens, concave lens, openings, cut-outs, films, grating means, and/or hologram means (such as the one disclosed in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,736) to create the preferred image at a desired location that is visible to the viewer.
The current invention thus combines various principles disclosed in the inventor's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/255,981 and 11/806,284 for more than one light source and optics means with the grating or hologram disclosed in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,736 to create a lot of images and get the best image projection on a wall, ceiling, or floor.